pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Battle- Part 2: A Bowl of Bloody Chili
Summary As Ghostly Carnage and Spider-Venom kidnap the Landry Middle School Students and the South Park kids and trap them in the caves, Cartman is still trying to figure out who is his father, and with the symbiotes still alive, Peter and Danny need to round up the teenagers and help the world from being taken over by an overshadowed Petestone! So begins an epic battle as our heroes try to save their home from the clutches of Evil Peter Parker/Spider-Venom! Will Spider-Venom succeed and achieve world domination? Will Candace finally bust her brothers? Will Alt. Universe Peter Parker be removed from the alien Symbiote? Will Cartman Find out who his father really is?! Find out in this action-packed, epic adventure Plot: Part 2 begins with Danny spotting Spider-Haunting and Ghostly Carnage flying, and vows vengeance on Spider-Haunting for killing Candace, but they are too overpowering for Danny and Peter to handle. Later at the Hill household, Danny is sobbing over Candace’s death, and tries to take suicide off his mind. Later that night, Bobby, Connie, and Joseph try to look for the kids at the caves. As the threesome make their way into the dark cave, they are spotted by Randy, who warns them not to venture inside. Bobby, Connie and Joseph ignore Randy and make their way into the darkened cave. Meanwhile, Hank, Kahn, Peggy and Minh embark on a desperate search for the missing children. Eventually they encounter Randy, who reveals that the children wandered into the caves. Hank panics. He tells Kahn that the caves are where teenagers go to "make whoopee." Later, Joseph, Bobby and Connie become trapped when their light sources extinguish, plummeting the cave into darkness. Danny uses his glowing stick, and finds the Danville kids and Candace, relieved, Danny proposes to Candace, only to be interrupted by Spider-Haunting and Ghostly Carnage. Peter and Danny end up fallowing them to a construction site, where they start battling, and Danny ends up all tied up by Spider-Haunting’s webbing, and the 2 symbiote creatures blast ghost rays at Spider-Man, but something strange happens, Peter’s Spider-Man DNA starts to infuse with ghost DNA, permanently, which means he can’t get rid of them the way Danny did in “Phantom Planet”, giving Peter ghost powers, turning him into Spider-Phantom, with a new suit resembling Peter Parker from the Spectacular Spider-Man episode “Intervention”, but with white gloves, white hair, and black pants, and gray shoes, and the 2 halfas do battle. As the kids try to find a way out of the Caves, and then, Cartman confronts Scott Tennorman once again, where it is revealed Scott was in a mental institution for several months while finding out all the information about Cartman. Scott then forces the town's residents to tell Cartman who his father really is. Scott's father was actually a Denver Bronco and that so was Cartman's, making them half-brothers. It also ironically means that Cartman had their father killed and fed him to Scott. So Scott forces Cartman to eat chili, Spider-Haunting and Spider-Phantom do battle, and however, Spider-Haunting grossly underestimates his past self, as proved when Spider-Phantom suddenly uses the Ghostly Wail on him. Shocked he gained a power he would not receive for another ten years, Spider-Haunting is struck by another Ghostly Wail, causing him to crash into a building. Petestone is eventually able to snap out the alien’s control and seperates himself from the alien, Danny then sucks the alien up with the Fenton Thermos. Danny then seperates the Carnage alien from Danellion, Peter throws one of Harry's pumpkin bombs at the symbiote, but Danellion jumps into the ring in an attempt to rebond with it; the symbiote and Danellion are burned to death in the explosion. Hank and Kahn make their way into the cave...but Hank loses his bearings and the pair become lost. They fall through a narrow crevice and land in a pile of old beer cans. During the ensuing conversation, Kahn admits that Bobby is a "good boy" and doesn't fear becoming an in-law with his neighbor. The men swap stories, and their laughter echoes through the cave, attracting the attention of the children. The gang follow the sound...and inadvertently tumble through the crevice. Shortly thereafter, a beer can tumbles from above, striking Hank in the head. The group establishes communication with Boomhower on the surface, and the fire department pulls everyone to safety. The town works on re-building itself, and Cartman is crying over his father, but instead of grieving that he had him killed, he is sad that he is a ginger, Mitch cheers him up by saying that he's also half Denver Bronco which makes Cartman stop crying. Peter is finally glad that his nightmare is finally over, and he starts to accept his new ghost half. Danny finally begins a couple with Candace, and the Luigidollar series ends with Peter in his ghost form flying saying happily, “I am the Spectacular Spider-Ghost!” Category:Fanon Works